wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dziady/Poema/Część III/Scena VII
SALON WARSZAWSKI KILKU WIELKICH URZĘDNIKÓW, KILKU WIELKICH LITERATÓW. KILKA DAM WIELKIEGO TONU, KILKU JENERAŁÓW I SZTABSOFICERÓW; WSZYSCY INCOGNITO PIJĄ HERBATĘ PRZY STOLIKU - BLIŻEJ DRZWI KILKU MŁODYCH LUDZI I DWÓCH STARYCH POLAKÓW. STOJĄCY ROZMAWIAJĄ Z ŻYWOŚCIĄ - TOWARZYSTWO STOLIKOWE MÓWI PO FRANCUSKU, PRZY DRZWIACH PO POLSKU PRZY DRZWIACH ZENON NIEMOJEWSKI (do Adolfa) :To i u was na Litwie toż samo się dzieje? ADOLF :Ach, u nas gorzej jeszcze, u nas krew się leje! NIEMOJEWSKI :Krew? ADOLF :Nie na polu bitwy, lecz pod ręką kata, :Nie od miecza, lecz tylko od pałki i bata. (Rozmawiają ciszej) PRZY STOLIKU HRABIA :To bal był taki świetny, i wojskowych wiele? FRANCUZ :Ja słyszałem, że było pusto jak w kościele. DAMA :Owszem, pełno - HRABIA :I świetny? DAMA :O tym mówić długo. KAMERJUNKIER :Służono najniezgrabniej, choć z liczną usługą; :Nie miałem szklanki wina, ułamku pasztetu, :Tak zawalono całe wniście do bufetu. DAMA I :W sali tańców zgoła nic nie ugrupowano, :Jak na raucie angielskim po nogach deptano. DAMA II :Bo to był tylko jeden z prywatnych wieczorów. SZAMBELAN :Przepraszam, bal proszony - mam dotąd bilety. (wyjmuje inwitacje i pokazuje, - wszyscy przekonywają się) DAMA I :Tym gorzej? pomieszano grupy, toalety, :Nie można było zgoła ocenić ubiorów. DAMA II :Odtąd jak Nowosilcow wyjechał z Warszawy, :Nikt nie umie gustownie urządzić zabawy; :Nie widziałam pięknego balu ani razu. :On umiał ugrupować bal na kształt obrazu. (Słychać między mężczyznami śmiech) DAMA I :Śmiejcie się, Państwo, mówcie, co się wam podoba, :A była to potrzebna w Warszawie osoba. PRZY DRZWIACH JEDEN Z MŁODYCH :Cichowski uwolniony? ADOLF :Ja znam Cichowskiego. :Właśnie byłem, chciałem się dowiedzieć od niego, :Żeby między naszymi na Litwie rozgłosić. ZENON NIEMOJEWSKI :My powinniśmy z sobą łączyć się i znosić; :Inaczej, rozdzieleni, wszyscy zginiem marnie. (Gadają ciszej) MŁODA DAMA (przy nich stojąca) :A jakie on okropne wytrzymał męczarnie! (Rozmawiają) PRZY STOLIKU JENERAŁ (do Literata) :Ale przeczytaj wreszcie - dajże się uprosić. LITERAT :Ja nie umiem na pamięć. JENERAŁ :Zwykłeś z sobą nosić. :Masz przy sobie pod frakiem - a - widzę okładki; :Damy chcą słyszeć. LITERAT :Damy? - a! - to literatki. :Więcej wierszy francuskich na pamięć umieją :Niźli ja. JENERAŁ (idzie mówić z Damami) :Tylko niechaj Panie się nie śmieją. DAMA :Macie robić lekturę? - przepraszam - choć umiem :Po polsku, ale polskich wierszy nie rozumiem. JENERAŁ (do Oficera) :Ma racyję po części, bo nudne po trochu. (pokazuje na Literata) :Opiewa tysiąc wierszy o sadzeniu grochu. (do Literata) :Czytajże, jeśli ciebie nie będziem słuchali - :To patrz - (pokazując na drugiego Literata) :ten nam gazeciarz swe rymy wypali. :Śliczna byłaby wszystkim słuchaczom przysługa. :Patrz, jak się on zaprasza, jak śmieje się, mruga; :I usta już otworzył jak zdechłą ostrygę, :I oko zwrócił wielkie i słodkie jak figę. LITERAT (do siebie) :Wychodzą - (do Jenerała) :Długie wiersze, ja bym piersi strudził. JENERAŁ (do Oficera) :Dobrze, że nie chce czytać, boby nas zanudził. MŁODA DAMA (oddzielając się od grupy młodszej, ode drzwi, do stolika) :A to jest rzecz okropna - słuchajcie, Panowie! (do Adolfa) :Niechaj Pan tym ichmościom o Cichowskim powie. OFICER WYŻSZY :Cichowski wypuszczony? HRABIA :Przesiedział lat tyle :W więzieniu - SZAMBELAN :Ja myśliłem, że leżał w mogile. (do siebie) :O takich rzeczach słuchać nie bardzo bezpiecznie, :A wyjść w środku powieści byłoby niegrzecznie. (wychodzi) HRABIA :Wypuszczony? - to dziwna. ADOLF :Nie znaleźli winy. MISTRZ CEREMONII :Ktoż tu mówi o winach; - są inne przyczyny - :Kto długo był w więzieniu, widział, słyszał wiele - :A rząd ma swe widoki, ma głębokie cele, :Które musi ukrywać. - To jest rzecz rządowa - :Tajniki polityczne - myśl gabinetowa. :To się tak wszędzie dzieje - są tajniki stanu - :Ale Pan z Litwy, - a! a! - to jest dziwno Panu. :Panowie na wsi, to tak chcecie o cesarstwie :Wiedzieć wszystko, jak gdyby o swym gospodarstwie. (uśmiecha się) KAMERJUNKIER :Pan z Litwy, i po polsku? nie pojmuję wcale - :Ja myśliłem, że w Litwie to wszystko Moskale. :O Litwie, dalibógże! mniej wiem niż o Chinach - :"Constitutionnel" coś raz pisał o Litwinach, :Ale w innych gazetach francuskich ni słowa. PANNA (do Adolfa) :Niech Pan opowie, - to rzecz ważna, narodowa. STARY POLAK :Znałem starych Cichowskich, poczciwa rodzina; :Oni są z Galicyi. Słyszałem, że syna :Wzięli i zamorzyli: - mój krewny daleki! :Nie widziałem go dawno, - o ludzie! o wieki! :Trzy pokolenia przeszły, jak nas przemoc dręczy; :Męczyła ojców naszych, - dzieci, wnuków męczy! ADOLF (Wszyscy zbliżają się i słuchają) :Znałem go będąc dzieckiem; - był on wtenczas młody, :Żywy, dowcipny,wesól i sławny z urody; :Był duszą towarzystwa; gdzie się tylko zjawił, :Wszystkich opowiadaniem i żartami bawił; :Lubił dzieci i często brał mię na kolana, :U dzieci miał on tytuł "wesołego pana". :Pamiętam włosy jego, - nieraz ręce moje :Plątałem w jasnych włosów kędzierzawe zwoje. :Wzrok pamiętam, - musiał być wesoły, niewinny, :Bo kiedy patrzył na nas, zdawał się dziecinny; :I patrząc na nas, wabił nas do swej źrenicy, :Patrząc nań, myśleliśmy, ześmy rówiennicy. :On wtenczas miał się żenić; - pomnę, ze przynosił :Dzieciom dary swej przyszłej i na ślub nas prosił. :Potem długo nie przyszedł, i mówiono w domu, :Że nie wiedzieć gdzie zniknął, umknął po kryjomu, :Szuka rząd, ale śladu dotąd nie wytropił; :Na koniec powiedziano: zabiłsię, utopił. :Policyja dowodem stwierdziła domysły, :Znaleziono płaszcz jego nadbrzegami Wisły; :Przyniesiono płaszcz żonie - poznała - on zginąl; :Trupa nie znaleziono - i tak rok przeminął. :Dlaczegoż on się zabił? - pytano, badano, :Żałowano, płakano; wreszcie - zapomniano. :I minęło dwa lata. - Jednego wieczora :Więźniów do Belwederu wiedziono z klasztora. :Wieczór ciemny i dżdżysty; - nie wiem, czy przypadkiem, :Czy umyślnie ktoś był tej procesyi świadkiem; :Może jeden z odważnych warszawskich młodzieńców, :Którzy śledzą pobytu i nazwiska jeńców: :Warty stały w ulicach, głucho było w mieście - :Wtem ktoś zza muru krzyknął: "Więźnie, kto jesteście?" :Sto ozwało się imion; - śród nich dosłyszano :Jego imię, i żonie nazajutrz znać dano. :Pisała i latała, prosiła, błagała, :Lecz prócz tego imienia - nic nie posłyszała. :I znowu lat trzy przeszło bez śladu, bez wieści. :Lecz nie wiedzieć kto szerzył w Warszawie powieści, :Że on żyje, że męczą, że przyznać się wzbrania :I że dotąd nie złożył żadnego wyznania; :Że mu przez wiele nocy spać nie dozwolano, :Że karmiono śledziami i pić nie dawano; :Że pojono opijum, nasyłano strachy, :Larwy; że łoskotano w podeszwy, pod pachy - :Lecz wkrótce innych wzięto, o innych zaczęli :Mówić; żona płakała, wszyscy zapomnieli. :Aż niedawno przed domem żony w nocy dzwonią - :Otworzono: Oficer i żandarm pod bronią, :I więzień. - On - każą dać pióra i papieru; :Podpisać, że wrócony żywy z Belwederu. :Wzięli podpis, i palcem pogroziwszy: "Jeśli :Wydasz..." - i nie skończyli; jak weszli,odeszli. :To on był. - Biegę widzieć, przyjaciel ostrzega: :"Nie idź dzisiaj, bo spotkasz pod wrotami szpiega". :Idę nazajutrz, w progu policejskie draby; :Idę w tydzień, on sam mię nie przyjmuje, słaby. :Aż niedawno za miastem w pojeździe spotkałem - :Powiedziano, że to on, bo go nie poznałem. :Utył, ale to była okropna otyłość: :Wydęła go zła strawa i powietrza zgnilość; :Policzki mu nabrzmiały, pożółkły i zbladły, :W czole zmarszczki półwieku, włosy wszystkie spadły. :Witam, on mię nie poznał, nie chciał mówić do mnie, :Mówię, kto jestem, patrzy na mnie bezprzytomnie. :Gdym dawnej znajomości szczegóły powiadał, :Wtenczas on oczywe mnie utopił i badał. :Ach! wszystko, co przecierpiał w swych męczarniach dziennych, :I wszystko, co przemyślił w swych nocach bezsennych, :Wszystko poznałem w jednej chwili z jego oka; :Bo na tym oku była straszliwa powłoka. :Źrenice miał podobne do kawałków szklanych, :Które zostają w oknach więzień kratowanych, :Których barwa jest szara jak tkanka pajęcza, :A które, patrząc z boku, świecą się jak tęcza: :I widać w nich rdzękrwawą, iskry, ciemne plamy, :Ale ichokiem na wśkróś przebić nie zdołamy: :Straciły przezroczystość, lecz widać po wierzchu, :Że leżały w wilgoci, w pustkach, w ziemi, w zmierzchu. :W miesiąc poszedłem znowu, myśliłem, że zdoła :Rozpatrzyć się na świecie i pamięć przywoła. :Lecz tyle tysięcy dni był pod śledztwa probą, :Tyle tysięcy nocy rozmawiał sam z sobą, :Tyle lat go badały mękami tyrany, :Tyle lat otaczały słuch mające ściany; :A całą jego było obroną - milczenie, :A całym jego były towarzystwem - cienie? :Że już się nie udało wesołemu miastu :Zgładzić w miesiąc naukę tych lat kilkunastu. :Słońce zda mu się szpiegiem, dzień donosicielem, :Domowi jego strażą, gość nieprzyjacielem. :Jeśli do jego domu przyjdzie kto nawiedzić, :Na klamki trzask on myśli zaraz: idą śledzić; :Odwraca się i głowę na ręku opiera, :Zdaje się, że przytomność, moc umysłu zbiera: :Ścina usta, by słowa same nie wypadły, :Oczy spuszcza, by szpiegi z oczu co nie zgadły. :Pytany, myśląc zawsze, że jest w swym więzieniu, :Ucieka w głąb pokoju i tam pada w cieniu, :Krzycząc zawsze dwa słowa: "Nic nie wiem, nie powiem!" :I te dwa słowa -i jego stały się przysłowiem; :I długo przed nim płacze na kolanach żona :I dziecko, nim on bojaźń i wstręt swój pokona. :Przeszłą niewolę lubią opiewać więźniowie; :Myśliłem, że on ją nam najlepiej opowie, :Wyda na jaw spod ziemi i spod straży zbirów :Dzieje swe, dzieje wszystkich Polski bohatyrów: - :Bo teraz Polska żyje, kwitnie w ziemi cieniach, :Jej dzieje na Sybirze, w twierdzach i więzieniach. :I cóż on na pytania moje odpowiedział? :Że o swoich cierpieniach sam już nic nie wiedział, :Nie pomniał. - Jego pamięć zapisana cała :Jak księga herkulańska pod ziemią sczerniała: :Sam autor zmartwychwstały nie umie w niej czytać, :Rzekł tylko: "Będę o to Pana Boga pytać, :On to wszystko zapisał, wszystko mnie opowie". (Adolf łzy ociera) (Długie milczenie) DAMA MŁODA (do Literata) :Czemu to o tym pisać nie chcecie Panowie? HRABIA :Niech to stary Niemcewicz w pamiętniki wsadzi; :On tam, słyszałem, rózneszpargały gromadzi. LITERAT I :To historyja! LITERAT II :Straszna. KAMERJUNKIER :Dalbóg wyśmienita. LITERAT I :Takich dziejów słuchają, lecz kto je przeczyta? :I proszę, jak opiewać spółczesne wypadki; :Zamiast mitologiji są naoczne świadki. :Potem, jest to wyraźny, święty przepis sztuki, :Że należy poetom czekać - aż - aż - JEDEN Z MŁODZIEZY :Póki? - :Wieleż lat czekać trzeba, nim się przedmiot świeży :Jak figa ucukruje, jak tytuń uleży? LITERAT I :Nie ma wyraźnych reguł. LITERAT II :Ze sto lat. LITERAT I :To mało! LITERAT III :Tysiąc, parę tysięcy - LITERAT IV :A mnie by się zdało, :Że to wcale nie szkodzi, że przedmiot jest nowy; :Szkoda tylko, że nie jest polski, narodowy. :Nasz naród się prostotą, gościnnością chlubi, :Nasz naród scen okropnych, gwałtownych nie lubi; :Śpiewać, na przykład, wiejskich chłopców zalecanki, :Trzody, cienie - Sławianie, my lubim sielanki. LITERAT I :Spodziewam się, że Panu przez myśl nie przejedzie, :Aby napisać wierszem, że ktoś jadał śledzie. :Ja mówię, że poezji nie ma bez poloru, :A polor być nie może tam, gdzie nie ma dworu: :Dwór to sądzi o smaku, piękności i sławie; :Ach, ginie Polska! dworu nie mamy w Warszawie. MISTRZ CEREMONII :Nie ma dworu! - a to mię dziwi niepomału, :Przecież ja jestem mistrzem ceremonijału. HRABIA (cicho do Mistrza) :Gdybyś Namiestnikowi wyrzekł za mną słówko, :Moja żona byłaby pierwszą pokojówką. (głośno) :Ale próżno,nie dla nas wysokie urzędy! :Arystokracja tylko ma u dworu względy. DRUGI HRABIA (niedawno kreowany z mieszczan) :Arystokracja zawsze swobód jest podporą, :Niech Państwo przykład z Wielkiej Brytaniji biorą. (Zaczyna się kłótnia polityczna - młodzież wychodzi) PIERWSZY Z MŁODYCH :A łotry! - o, to kija! A*** G*** :O, to stryczka, haku! :Ja bym im dwór pokazał, nauczyłbym smaku. N*** :Patrzcie, coż my tu poczniem,patrzcie, przyjaciele, :Otoż to jacy stoją na narodu czele, WYSOCKI :Powiedz raczej: na wierzchu. Nasz naród jak lawa, :Z wierzchu zimna i twarda, sucha i plugawa, :Lecz wewnętrznego ognia sto lat nie wyziębi; :Plwajmy na tę skorupę i zstąpmy do głębi. (Odchodzą) Dziady87